A Single Touch
by jlynnd86
Summary: A single touch was all that was needed to bring these two together. Yet, a single touch was all it took to tear these two apart, and set into motion a series of events that would change the lives of thousands. Rated M for later chapters.


_So, this is my first fanfic I've been meaning to post this thing for… well, forever. I guess I was always a little scared. But let's see how it turns out. I receive more than 5 reviews, you'll definitely see a chapter 2. _

_Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: by the way… I do not own Naruto or any of it's absolutely AWESOME characters, but one can dream…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A Simple Touch**  
Prologue

She knew he was there. He was always there, following, watching, monitoring her every move. Not once had she approached him. He was a demon, and not just any demon, but one containing a powerfully, unimaginable amount of chakra. Once she was home, he would be gone. He never followed her into her village, and she doubted it was because he worried about being attacked or killed. She figured that he just didn't enjoy the company of people in general. She never sensed him when she was assigned to a team, but whenever she was alone, she felt his monstrous presence. Yeah, he was definitely there.

The injured sand nin charged at her. Even though she had fractured his leg and broken his wrist, he continued to fight. A true shinobi. No matter what she did, they had continued to fight.

She really didn't want to kill him, just damage him enough to prevent him from following her or reporting her position and destination. The sacred scroll was carefully rapped and secured to her side, and she had to get back to the village before they declared her a missing nin. She had wasted too much time trying to prevent confrontations over the course of the mission. In the end, it was an extremely effective strategy regarding obtaining the scroll. She had minimized the number of deaths by half and once out of the village, she would have been home free if she had hidden the scroll with a gengutsu.

While fleeing, she ran into a team of ninja returning to the village and the jounin from the group recognized the scroll and attacked. So much for a quick and immediate retreat.

Already late and vying for time, she raised her hand causing a great cloud of chakra to engulf the enemy ninja. As her hand slowly closed, the chakra began to squeeze and constrict the body of the shinobi. "If you want to live, you will stay down this time." Squeezing her chakra until he fell unconscious, she released her hold and slowly lowered his body to the ground.

She leisurely walked over to the group of fallen ninja. One had been thrown up against a tree, his bones badly broken. She hadn't meant to use so much force, but he was of jounin status and had been relentless in his attacks. He would live, but when he woke up, he would have one hell of a headache and physically… well, he'd be fucked up.

Three others lay sprawled across the ground. Two young boys and a girl. Neither one of them could have been older than twelve. Genin. She couldn't bring herself to kill them. The team had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She kneeled and brushed a rouge strand of hair out of the face of the fallen konoichi. She really was a beautiful girl. Very skilled in taijutsu. One day, she would no doubt grow into an extremely strong and powerful woman. But today, today she would fall.

Placing a finger on the girl's forehead, right between her eyes, she activated her blood line limit and began draining chakra from her system. Taking just enough to keep the young girl out of action, she moved to the others to repeat the process. Standing, feeling very refreshed from the replenishing of her own chakra, she quickly took to the trees to hurry home.

* * *

She had been traveling for about two hours and although she had gone quite a distant, there was no way she would make it back on time. To do that, she would have had to return to the village two days ago. "Oh well… I guess rushing really won't do anything."

"I guess it won't."

Nearly crashing into an oncoming branch, she sped to a stop, quickly whipping around; limit activated and kunai in hand. So, he had finally decided to show himself. Why? Why now?

"What do you want demon? If you've come to kill me, you must know by now that I won't go down that easily." Mind racing, she wondered how she would get out of this one. She knew he had been following her, but she had become so accustomed to his presence, she had pretty much blocked him out. But, how had she let him get that close? Was she getting rusty or was he just that powerful.

For nearly two years he had been there. At first, he had terrified her, causing her to constantly stay on point, guard always up. But, after realizing that he had no intention of harming her or interacting with her in any way, at least not at that point and time, she began to relax, and soon forgot about him and the danger he presented all together. She knew one day, they would come face to face; she would finally find out his purpose for following her. But, today?

"Demon? Why do you call me demon?" She was shaking furiously. No matter how much she attempted to control herself and form some sort of resolve regarding his sudden presence, she could not contain her fear. His chakra was overwhelming, engulfing her like a thick, warm, and very lethal blanket. His voiced, deep and sensual, leaked of power, danger, and death. She had to get away. She wasn't prepared for this. Think. Think. Think. Damn…… nothing. Okay then, think harder.

'_Where the hell is he?_' His voice resonated throughout the forest. She couldn't pinpoint his position. Speak. Open your mouth and speak. Say something, anything.

"Because you are…" The words barely escaped her mouth as an extremely beautiful, faultless creature appeared before her. There was a pregnant pause as she gazed at the captivating being standing before her.

He was tall… very tall, with crimson hair flowing down his back like a fine wine. His face was flawless. His eyes: dark red, the color of blood. They were endless, captivating, the eyes of a demon. Orbs that seemed as if they held the world: all of its secrets, lies, and truths. He held everything in those eyes. A smirk graced the corner of his face baring fangs, as though he found her fear amusing. Both sides of his head were home to very peculiar ears covered in dark red fur. They reminded her of dog ears and she would have thought the unique characteristic cute if not for the sense of danger leaking throughout the air. His chest was bare, displaying an extremely lean and toned body; the body of a fighter, a great shinobi warrior, an extremely dangerous man. He wore loose fitting pants that graced his legs finding its way into high black boots. It looked as though the material were some sort of silk. Long arms fell from his sides colliding with strong hands. The tips of his fingers housed long sharp nails. Those were hands that could do some serious damage, or cause unimaginable pleasure. Oh my gosh! What was she thinking?

The unexpected thought pulled her out of her quiet observations. She must have been away from home for quit awhile to have had that notion grace her mind. How could she be thinking of anything sexual at a time like this? For heaven's sake, she was still shaking!

"Hmm… I guess I am. But you will address me by my name." Address him by his name? Was he serious?

* * *

Slowly, he began to creep forward, and when she began to creep back, he smiled. He had expected her to run, but to his pleasant surprise, she was a true fighter, one who stood strong in the face of danger. At least she was wise enough to know that running would get her nowhere. He had finally felt it time to reveal himself to her. Why he had begun to follow her years ago, he did not know. He had unexpectedly found it pleasing when she had become comfortable with his presence.

Today, he would test her resolve. He would test her ability to truly endure his presence. If she passed this test, she would live. If not……

She was glaring at him. He found that even more amusing. How could she glare when she could barely stand? A smile graced his lips. He would enjoy this. He would enjoy every moment of this: her fear, her resolve, her strength, and especially her weaknesses - he would have the most fun discovering each and every one.

* * *

What to do? What to do? What to do? Not only does this demon request that she call him by name, but he has the audacity to find her fear amusing. Well then, she would amuse him. She had just as much pride as the next person and a great deal of confidence in her ability, but she was no fool. There was no comparing their power. If he were a mountain, she was but one mere grain of sand. However, she was determined to live, no matter what. There were things she had to do – too many things.

Lowering her arms, standing tall, she hardened her resolve, and took a deep breath. A quiet calm blanketed her mind and her heart. She still felt fear, but there was a stronger sense of courage. She would make it through this. She had to. As she looked up, her eyes met his.

"I am no match for you, that I know, but I will fight if I must. I was not raised to just accept death. So, if you're expecting me to cower in fear, to cry, or beg for my life, I am sorry to disappoint you. I have too much pride to do such things, but I am not too proud to ignore truths and it is a simple fact that if we fought, I would lose. I will do as you wish, and I will face you de… ". She stopped. No, she could no longer call him demon. He wanted to be called by his name. Demons had names?

Hands by her side, body straight, she respectfully bowed. As she raised her body, her eyes, once again, sought out his. She had to admit, as mind numbing and dangerous as they were, they were absolutely beautiful and nothing less than captivating. Arrgghhh! What was she thinking… again!

"Honto ni sumimasen I apologize for the disrespect. Watashi wa Amaya Ukitawa desu. What would you have me call you?"

His smiled widened. She was much stronger than she looked. She would do well, and yes, she would live. He would allow her to live because she would not cower in front of him. She would stay strong.

"Amaya Ukitawa, boku wa Kyuubi da. I am known amongst my own kind simply as Kyūbi no kitsune. Hajimemashite."

**Honto ni sumimase** – I am very sorry.  
**Watashi wa… desu** – My name is…  
**Boku wa… da** – My name is…  
**Hajimemashite** – Pleased to meet you.


End file.
